


Meeting the Family

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [32]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: In a world where hybrids are merely the untouchables of society, Kihyun falls for one… hard. He doesn’t care about the boy’s genetics, and he’s sure his makeshift family of friends won’t, either.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + cat hybrid Changkyun in an AU where hybrids are second-class citizens, but the other members accept him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“I’m sure they’ll love you, Kyunnie,” Kihyun assures the boy, holding tightly onto his hand. Changkyun glances down doubtfully, pressing his bottom lip together as his adorable light brown ears twitch. His gaze falls on their intertwined fingers, and Kihyun can tell by the boy’s swishing tail how the sight eases his nerves.

“… Okay, hyung,” the cat-hybrid answers, finally looking up to meet his eyes with those cunning crescent-shaped irises. He smiles a little, exposing his too-sharp canines. “If it’s that important to you, I’ll go with you to dinner tomorrow night.” Kihyun’s face breaks out into a brilliant smile, exposing his dimples as he leans forward to press a grateful kiss against the younger boy’s lips.

Changkyun smiles even wider against the kiss, wondering silently just what he’s gotten himself into.

 

“Don’t worry, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok chuckles from the doorway to the kitchen. He watches as the younger bustles around, looking more frazzled than he’s ever seen. “The food’s gonna turn out great.” Kihyun merely hums in response, staring intently at the bowl he’s currently mixing. Minhyuk passes by, an amused smirk flickering across his lips.

“He’s just nervous we’ll disapprove of his new boyfriend~” he teases, his tone darker than usual. “Isn’t that right, _Kihyunnie_?” Kihyun finally tears his eyes away from his work to shoot his same-age friend a glare, to which Minhyuk only chuckles and continues on his way. Hoseok pouts as he watches the interaction.

“We just want you to be happy,” he tells his roommate. “From the looks of it, this Changkyun of yours does just that. So, I’m sure we’ll like him.” Hoseok pauses, hesitant to ask the only question in his mind now. “Is there a reason why you think we _won’t_ like him?” Kihyun stares hard at the contents of the bowl, not willing to respond. Hoseok sighs then, and only shakes his head in defeat as he leaves Kihyun to it.

Kihyun has yet to mention Changkyun’s differences from others. He hadn’t thought it to be a big deal, honestly, but now that it’s the day of the dinner… He remembers his own consoling words to Changkyun the previous day, how certain he’d been the others wouldn’t shun him for dating a hybrid.

He tries to draw that previous conviction now… but can’t quite manage. He wonders if he should’ve said something to them, if he should’ve prepared them…

Well, it’s too late now.

 

Changkyun shuffles in front of the door to the apartment, his tail flicking anxiously. He stares hard at the door, wondering if he shouldn’t just cancel last minute. He’d been tempted to back at his own apartment before leaving, and then on the bus he’d ridden here on which he’d had to sit in the back. It’s too late in the day for all-inclusive buses to be running, so it was either sit in the back of the bus or be harassed on the streets on the long walk here.

He chose the lesser of the two evils.

 _This is for hyung_ , Changkyun tells himself. He nods at his own words, and then raises his fist to knock twice on the door. He hears on the other side the sound of muffled footsteps and voices, but even his heightened senses can’t quite make out what they’re saying. His ears flick repeatedly, and his heart races a billion miles a second. He feels like he’s about to have a heart attack, or pass out, or maybe both. Maybe he should just—

“Changkyunnie~!” Kihyun greets, the door flying open. Kihyun beams at him, his dimples showing and his eyes sparkling. The older reaches out and pulls him in by the arm, and Changkyun finally feels the stress leave his body.

It doesn’t matter what these friends of his think, if they approve or not. All that matters is that Kihyun is his, and will always be his.

“Hi, hyung,” he mutters against the man’s shoulder, nuzzling affectionately into his shirt. He breathes in deeply, the familiar scent causing his heart to race. Kihyun releases a breathy laugh, and pulls away. He keeps a comforting arm around as he moves to his side, and standing in the room behind him are five other men, each of varying heights and each with a genial grin on their face. Their eyes are slightly widened, and the expressions seem a bit strained, and Changkyun begins to wonder if Kihyun had even warned them what they’d be seeing tonight.

“Kyunnie,” Kihyun begins, waving out an arm at each of the others, “these are my friends, Hyunwoo-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, Minhyuk-ssi, Hyungwonnie, and Jooheonney. Everyone, this is Im Changkyun, my boyfriend.”

For a moment, everyone and everything in the room is still. No one moves. No one so much as breathes. They all just stand around, unsure of who should make the first move. Changkyun’s tail flicks behind him as he chews on the inside of his cheek, knowing now this was the worst thing he’s ever agreed to.

But, then, the oldest, Hyunwoo, steps forward, offering a hand. Changkyun’s eyes grow to be mere discs on his face, and takes the offered hand to shake it. Hyunwoo chuckles, the warm tone ringing through the room.

“Welcome, Changkyunnie,” he greets. “We’ve heard a lot about you. You seem to make our Kihyunnie very happy, and we’re grateful for that.”

“I can’t tell you how many times we fought before you came around,” Minhyuk pipes in from behind the man, earning fond laughter from the others. “He was so tense and miserable _all the time_ … But, then he met you, and now I can finally come home without dreading it.”

“Yah!” Kihyun protests, dropping his hold on his boyfriend and stepping forward. “I wasn’t that bad!”

The others laugh again, and Changkyun can’t help but mirror their mirthful sounds, feeling wrapped up in a sense of security by the friendly warmth. He glances around, meeting each of their gazes. There’s no judgment, no hatred, no bigotry. Only sincerity and openness stare back at him, and he’s beyond grateful.

He looks to Kihyun, and the older meets his gaze, a silent smirk held within as if to say ‘ _I told you so_ ’, even though he sees how the man’s shoulders seem to drop in relief.

Changkyun beams gratefully at each of them, his heart and mind at ease. Jooheon steps forward, clapping Changkyun on the back casually as he begins to guide him towards the dining area. Hyunwoo releases his hand, and follows them through the room, the sounds of Minhyuk and Kihyun’s typical banter filling the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + cat hybrid Changkyun in an AU where hybrids are second-class citizens, but the other members accept him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
